Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong
by Twisted Rose
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo go to Tokyo University and are in a sorority. But what happens when they are sent to the school that Syaoran attends. (VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

A/N: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does. 

CHAPTER 1

It was nice winter day at the campus of Tokyo University. There, a girl, with auburn hair and emerald eyes, was running towards the sorority houses.

'Holy shit, I am late. They even told me to be there early. I just hope that they won't be too mad.'

"Sakura!" a voice yelled, "do you realize what time it is? You should have been here 5 minutes ago."

"Sorry, Tomoyo. I just lost track to time. Do you think Kianna will be mad?" said Sakura.

"Just pray that today is one of her good days."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the sorority house . . .

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the huge mansion-size house. The once crowded halls were now deserted, and there wasn't even the slightest sound of girls talking.

"Tomoyo, where is everybody? I thought that everyone was here already." replied Sakura.

"I don't know. Let's check the living room." suggested Tomoyo.

When Tomoyo and Sakura went to the sorority living room, they noticed that it was dark. So Tomoyo left to find the light switch. After a few minutes, she found the light switch and turned it on. As a result, there was this loud cheer, which scared the crap out of Sakura.

"Surprise!!!" yelled all of the sorority sisters.

"HOE!!! Is this for me? But my birthday isn't until April." replied Sakura.

"True, but that is not why we are celebrating." Kianna, the leader of Pi Beta Delta, said.

(A/N: I do not know if there is a sorority with that name. I am just using it for my fic.)

"Hoe?" 

"We are celebrating a going-away party in your honor, because the sisters have chosen you and a sister of your choice to represent us in the Sorority Exchange Program."

"The what?"

"The Sorority Exchange Program. This is when we choose one member to go to another Pi Beta Delta sorority house some where in the world, and you get to study there for one semester."

Sakura was just speechless. She thought she was going to be scolded for being late. "I am honored to represent the Japanese women of Pi Beta Delta. Tomoyo and I will make sure that our name will not be disgrace."

When Tomoyo heard what she said, she was jumping for joy. 'I can't believe that Sakura chose me to go with her to . . . wait a minute, we don't even know where we are going.' 

"Umm, Kianna. Where are we going to be sent?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, I am sorry, I forgot to tell you. Both of you are going to be sent to the Pi Beta Delta Sorority House in Hong Kong University."

Sakura's ears flinched upon hearing the name Hong Kong. Suddenly, her mind was filled with images of a young boy, with amber eyes and dark brown hair. 'Syaoran?' Sakura thought.

"You guys will be leaving this Saturday. Your flight leaves at 12:00 p.m. So try not to be late Sakura." Kianna said, as giggles arose from their fellow sisters.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Sakura gets on that plane on time." Tomoyo said, she the thought, 'knowing Sakura, she just had a flashback of Syaoran. This is the perfect time to get those two together. Assuming Syaoran attends that school.'

After a few hours of partying and conversing, all of the sisters went back to either there apartments, houses, or rooms and called it a night.

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking back to their dorm room, in silence, until Tomoyo asked Sakura something.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing something in Hong Kong?"

"Yeah, I heard that there are many nice landmarks over there."

"You know what I mean. Aren't you glad that you may see Syaoran."

"Why should I? For all we know, he might not be attending that school. Besides, I heard the classes there are a killer. I probably won't have time to do anything. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"No, that's all." From that point on, they walked back in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday night, at the airport . . .

Kianna and some of other sorority sisters went with Sakura and Tomoyo to the airport to bid them farewell.

"Remember, you are representing us, so don't get into any trouble, but I still want you to enjoy yourselves, okay." Kianna said.

"We will." replied Tomoyo.

"Flight 803, to Hong Kong, is now boarding. Repeat. Flight 803, to Hong Kong, is now boarding." the announcer said.

"That's us." Sakura said. "Well, we'll see you guys for Spring Break, right?"

"You bet." Hikoru, one of the sisters, said. "Just be sure you e-mail us occasionally."

With that Tomoyo and Sakura boarded the plane.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: I hope you like chapter 1. If it is not a problem, could you review it. You can even flame me for all I care. I just need to know if there is a problem with my story. And if there is anything that confuses you, don't hesitate to e-mail me at [the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com][1]. Hope to see ya.

   [1]: mailto:the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: I would like to say 'thanks' to all of those peoples who reviewed my fic. They were all very nice. I hope that chapter will just be as good.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hong Kong International Airport . . .

Sakura and Tomoyo were just exiting the plane, pretty tired from the jetlag. After grabbing their luggage, they went outside to find a cab, but instead found a couple of girls holding a sign that said _Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji_. So they decided to go to them.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto and she is Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura replied.

"Oh. Thank God. We thought that your flight would have been delayed or something. Oh, I am sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Chen Ling. I was sent by our leader to pick you two up."

(A/N: The names of the other girls are not important.)

"It is very nice to meet you. Have you been waiting long?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not really, we arrived 30 minutes ago. Well, now that you're here, we can head back to the sorority house. But I should warn you about our sorority leader, Liu Xiana, she is known to be a slacker and the so-called _dream girl_."

"Thanks for the tip." Sakura said, as they walked toward a white van.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One of the fraternities houses in H.K. University . . . 

A 19 year-old teen, with amber-colored eyes and chocolate hair, was sitting in his desk thinking about a girl that he met in Japan 8 years ago.

'God I miss her. Those emerald eyes, that silky, auburn hair, her breathtaking smile, and that sweet personality, will forever be engraved in my memory. I just wish she were here.'

"Yo, Syaoran." a voice yelled.

"What is it Cao?" Syaoran asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with the me and some of the guys to a movies."

"No, it's alright. I still have a few things to do."

"Okay, but invitation is still open if you want. Oh, and don't forget, the Fraternity and Sorority Ball is tomorrow, and I am sure Xiana is looking forward to see you." With that, he left.

(A/N: I know. I know. What a crappy name for a ball.)

'Man, that girl will never give up. Can't she get through that thick head of hers that I am not interested at being her lap dog? Well, I might as well go so she won't nag at me for not going.' 

Suddenly, Syaoran felt a small burst of magic nearby. 

'No. It can't be her. She is in Japan. Man, I must be working too hard.' After shaking that thought out of his mind, he continued with his work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The H.K. Pi Beta Delta Sorority House . . .

When the van finally reached its destination, Sakura was in awe at what she saw. The sorority house was enormous. It was twice as big as the house in Tokyo. 

"Well, here we are, the Pi Beta Delta Sorority house. I think it's about time that you two meet the head sister," said Ling. "I think she is in her office."

Ling lead Sakura and Tomoyo to the office on the 3rd floor. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of two oak doors. When they entered they found a girl, with ebony hair and hazel eyes, talking on the phone. When she looked up to see who it was, she immediately hung up.

"Welcome, you must be Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. I am Liu Xiana."

"It's nice to meet you, Xiana." Sakura and Tomoyo replied.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. But, before you go I need to tell you about the ball we are having tomorrow night."

"Ball? What ball?" Sakura asked.

"It's called the Fraternity and Sorority Ball. This is when all the fraternities and the sororities come to have some fun. So, do you think you would be able to attend? This would be a great opportunity to get meet new people."

"We'll try." 

"Well, that's about it. I hope that you enjoy the time you are in Hong Kong, and I hope to see you at the ball. It starts at 8 o'clock, and dress in formal attire.

"Alright. Good night." With that, Sakura and Tomoyo left. As they were leaving, Sakura felt a green aura close by, and Tomoyo took notice.

"Sakura, I know that look. You're feeling magic, and it is near. Do you think it is Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"I am not sure, but I don't want to think about it right now. Let's just get to the apartment they gave us. From that point till they reached their apartment, Sakura thought about the amber-eyed boy.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: Chapter 2; complete. Now, I hope you be good readers and review. Just so you know, flames are allowed, just don't be too harsh. And if there is anything that is confusing you, you can e-mail me at [the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com][1]. Expect the next chapter to be up soon.

   [1]: mailto:the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: Again, I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed my fic. And so far, I have not received a single flame. I just hope that I didn't jinx myself. Well, I hope that you like this fic.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, an 1 ½ hours before the ball . . .

Sakura was reading in the living room, until Tomoyo interrupted her.

"Sakura! Why aren't you dressed? The ball is going to start soon."

"Tomoyo, I don't think I will go."

"What?! But you have to."

"But ever since I got that feeling, I don't feel comfortable going."

"But Xiana wanted us to be there. What kind of representatives would we be if we didn't go to ball where there are other fraternities and sororities there."

"Fine, but don't expect me to have any fun." With that, Sakura got up.

"Oh good. Now you can try on the new dress I made for you before we left Japan." Then Tomoyo went to her room all happy.

'Why do I have that feeling that I was tricked?' Sakura thought as she went to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 hour before the ball . . .

Tomoyo was waiting patiently to see how Sakura looks in the new dress she made for her. Then Sakura emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a white, floor length dress with cherry blossoms trailing along the seam.

"Oh, Sakura. You look so kawaii." Tomoyo said.

"I must admit Tomoyo, this is probably one of your best creations. Probably because it actually looks normal, compared to the other things you made for me."

"Hey! Those creations are one-of-a-kind. Besides, I have grown out of the fictitious designing phase to the mature designing."

"Whatever."

"Well, while you 'whatever' I have to get ready for the ball."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Fraternity and Sorority Ball . . .

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at the building where the ball was being held. It was being held in of fancy hall in downtown Hong Kong. To Sakura she estimated it to be 15 stories high.

When Sakura and Tomoyo went inside, one of the workers told them that the ball was held on the top floor. After thanking the person, they went on the elevator to the 15th floor. As soon as they exited the elevator, they both saw a sign that said _Fraternity and Sorority Ball_. When they entered the room, it was huge. The room was filled with various plants and flowers. To the right, there was a small bar, where most of the people were located. To the left, there were huge windows and a few doorways that lead to some balconies. And in the center of the room, there was a dance floor and a couple of tables.

"Wow." Tomoyo said. "I didn't think that there would be this many people attending."

"Yeah. Well, I think I am going to stay out in the balcony." Sakura said.

"Okay. I am going to the bar and get something to drink. You want anything?"

"A glass of wine would be nice." With that, Tomoyo left, leaving Sakura standing there, staring into the starry night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later . . .

A certain amber-eyed man entered the hall, with a couple of his frat brothers.

"Why did I agree to come to this?" Syaoran questioned.

"Because you don't want to nagged by Xiana forever." Cao answered.

As they were walking, Syaoran felt a familiar aura nearby.

'There's that feeling again, and it's real close by.'

Syaoran began to walk around the room. He noticed that the aura gets stronger the closer he walks toward the windows. When he reached the windows, he knew that he was close, so he decided to go outside to the balcony. When he walked out, he found the person who possessed the aura, and he couldn't believe who it was. There, stood his emerald-eyed beauty, too lost in her thoughts to sense Syaoran's presence.

'Sakura?' Syaoran thought. He was about to approach her, until someone called out his name.

"There you are Syaoran, I've been looking all over for you." Xiana called. 

'Shit. Not now. I hope she didn't hear that.' Syaoran thought. Unfortunately, Sakura did hear it, and when she turned her head, there, she saw Syaoran under the doorway to the balcony. As soon as she saw him, she went back inside, hoping that Syaoran didn't notice that she left. When Syaoran looked back at the balcony, he found no one there.

'Damn, it had to be her.' Syaoran thought.

"Oh, I am so glad you were able to make it." Xiana said.

"Well, I was lucky that I finished my work." Syaoran replied.

"Come, I must introduce you to one of the sisters that came from Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yeah. Oh, there she is. C'mon." Xiana said, as she was dragging Syaoran towards the bar.

Tomoyo just got the drinks for her and Sakura. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" Xiana called.

'Tomoyo?' Syaoran thought.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, I would like you to meet the leader of Pi Sigma Alpha, Li Syaoran."

"Good evening Miss Daidouji." Syaoran said, trying to hint to Tomoyo that he doesn't want Xiana to know that they know each other.

Luckily, Tomoyo caught on to Syaoran's hint. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Tomoyo."

"Only if you call me Syaoran."

"Oh, Tomoyo. Is Sakura here?" Xiana asked. Tomoyo then looked outside to the balcony, finding no one there. So she just made up an excuse.

"Oh, I am sorry. Sakura couldn't make it and she hopes that she hasn't disappointed you in any way."

'So, Sakura is here. Well, at least that explains why I have been feeling magic lately.' Syaoran thought.

"Well, tell her that I am not disappointed. I just wanted her to get to know a few people before she started school."

"Alright. Well, it was nice meeting you Syaoran. I hope we meet again in the future. With that she left.

'I have a feeling that Sakura saw Syaoran and that is why she is not here anymore. She probably went home. I'll just stay here for a while to give her some time alone.' Tomoyo thought, as she walked around the hall.

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N: Well, I finished chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. I don't want to sound desperate, but could you please review? I don't care if you flame or not, but I just don't want you to be too harsh. An author does have feelings. And if you want, you can e-mail me at [the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com][1]. Hope to hear from ya.

   [1]: mailto:the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: I would like to thank all of those peoples who reviewed my fic. Though I did get a few reviewers that were wondering why Sakura left. Well, the reason I made it that way is because I want my readers to think of reasons why it's like that. Besides, I think the after the next chapter will answer that question. And if you're still wondering why I made it like that, just e-mail me.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day . . .

Sakura was sleeping peacefully, until her alarm clock went off. After turning it off, she went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

30 minutes later . . .

"Sakura! Wake Up!" Tomoyo yelled. "Your first class starts in 15 minutes."

"What?!" Sakura said. In record speed, she got dressed, ate some breakfast, and gathered all of her things in 5 minutes. After saying goodbye to Tomoyo, she left.

'Some things will never change. I just hope that her calculus professor won't be too mad.' Tomoyo thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the calculus classroom . . .

Syaoran was sitting in the back of class thinking.

'I am still unsure if that was Sakura at the party. I doubt it was her, but Tomoyo was at the party as well. And wherever Sakura goes, Tomoyo is sure to follow.' Syaoran kept on thinking even after the professor walked in.

"Good morning class. I take it you all had a good weekend. Now, lets get started by . . ." Suddenly, the professor was interrupted by a panting girl in the doorway.

"Excuse me, but are you Professor Chau and is this Advanced Calculus?"

"Yes, I am Professor Chau. And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I came from Japan." As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Syaoran turned his attention to the front of the classroom.

'Sakura? Oh crap, she is here. Then that was her who I sensed at the ball. Damn she looks good.' Syaoran thought.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Kinomoto, but please try to be on time from now on. It gets real annoying having to stop in the middle of a lesson." Professor Chau replied.

"Don't worry. That will be the last one." Sakura answered.

"Alright then. Would you please take that seat in front of Li Syaoran."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said, in a not so excited tone.

As Sakura was walking to her desk, she could here various whispers between some of the students.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"She looks hot."

When she reached her seat, Syaoran greeted her.

"Hey Sakura. Long time, no see."

"Yeah." Then she just took her seat, not bothering to turn around and talk to him.

'Why is she being so quiet? She doesn't seem her usual, happy self. Maybe I should talk to her after class.'

After 2 hours of sitting through an entire lesson, the bell finally rang. As Sakura was walking out of the classroom, Syaoran approached her.

"Hey Sakura. What are you doing in Hong Kong?"

"Oh, Tomoyo and I were selected to be part of the Sorority Exchange Program, and it just-so-happens that we were going to this school." Sakura said, in a rather cold tone.

"Really? Well, which sorority do you belong to?" Syaoran asked, trying to sound like doesn't know anything about it.

"Tomoyo and I are part of Pi Beta Delta." Sakura said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to my next class."

'Pi Beta Delta? She just had to be in the sorority with my biggest nightmare' Syaoran thought, referring to Xiana.

"Wait. Couldn't you at least join me for a cup of coffee or something?" He asked, hoping that she would say yes.

But after thinking it over, all Sakura could say was, "Sorry, maybe some other time." Then she left.

As Sakura was walking away, Syaoran began to think.

'Has my lack of communication to her caused her to be so quiet and sad? Maybe I should ask Tomoyo?" With that, he began to search for Tomoyo.

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N: I know that this chapter is shorter that the last one, but that's the way I want it. Anyway, I hope you all decide to review. Once again, flames are accepted, just don't go saying that 'this is the worst piece of crap that I have ever read.' It won't be deleted, it's just that I have better things to do that read something that insults my imagination. If you want, you can e-mail at [the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com][1]. Oh, I'll try to put up the next chapter A.S.A.P.

   [1]: mailto:the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey peoples

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: Wow, look at all the wonderful reviews you guys have given me. I am certainly not worthy. Well, here's the next chapter. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. I sort of wrote it when I was a little sick.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

30 minutes later . . .

Syaoran have been looking all over campus for Tomoyo. He was about to give up, until he saw her with Ling at the school's coffee shop, Hyper.

(A/N: I think that's an appropriate name for a coffee shop, don't you?)

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled, as he was running toward them. 

"Oh, hi Syaoran. What can I do for you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Tomoyo looked to Ling, she motioned that she will go and leave them alone.

"So, what's so important that you need to talk to me alone?" Tomoyo questioned.

"It's about Sakura." This caused Tomoyo to let out a small gasp.

"Sakura? Sakura who?" Tomoyo tried her best to trick Syaoran, but it didn't work.

"Don't play dumb with me, Tomoyo. I know she is here. I have her for my calculus class. Plus, it's not common for a person from Hong Kong to have a Japanese name.

"Oh, well in that case. What's up?"

"Well, you see. When I greeted Sakura today, she didn't really seem herself. She was pretty unhappy and more quiet than I remember."

"Well, I think you should thank yourself for a job well done."

"Thank myself? For what?"

"For not keeping your promise or not keeping in touch with her. For the first 4 years, she believed that you were going to return, or at least call or write. But as the months went by, she was becoming more unsociable by the hour. She concentrated more on her studies than most of her friends. Do you know how hard it was for me to convince Sakura to join Pi Beta Delta? I am just relieved that the her membership to the sorority made her start acting her normal, cheerful self before you left." Tomoyo said, in an angry tone.

Syaoran was just speechless. He couldn't believe how much pain he caused to Sakura and to Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo. I would have at least made contact with all of you, but the clan elders were very strict with my education and my training."

"I understand you have responsibilities, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that you broke your promise to her. I love you as a friend, but Sakura loved you more than a friend. But now I can't really tell if she still loves you that way anymore."

"Oh. I see. Well, I guess I'll see you later, then." Syaoran got up from his chair and was heading out for the exit. But Tomoyo began to think. When she was done, she immediately ran after Syaoran. Luckily, Syaoran didn't walk very far.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo said, as she was trying to regain her breath. "Look, I know that what I said was a little cold, but I know how much you love Sakura, and I have a feeling, that deep down, Sakura still loves you. And I will do my best to make sure Sakura realizes it."

Syaoran was relieved that Tomoyo wasn't completely angry with him.

"Thanks." That was all Syaoran could say.

"I must say that there is no guarantee that Sakura will return your feelings."

"Well that's a risk I am willing to take." With that, Syaoran went to his office at the Pi Sigma Alpha house and Tomoyo went back to the coffee shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

10:45 p.m. at Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment . . .

Tomoyo was making some tea, when Sakura entered the apartment.

"Hey. So how was your day?" Tomoyo asked.

"It was alright, I guess. You?"

"Same here. I just hung out with Ling at a coffee shop here on campus." Tomoyo said, not mentioning the small chat she had with Syaoran.

"Is it called Hyper, by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I was given a job there. I start next week."

"That's cool."

"Well I am beat. I think I am going to take a nice, long bath. Then go to sleep."

"Alright."

"Night Tomoyo."

"Good night, Sakura." With that, Sakura went to the bathroom and turned on the water.

'Hmm. So Sakura is going to work at Hyper. I think I better tell Syaoran about this. This may prove to be useful at getting them together.' Tomoyo thought. She then finished her tea and sat down on the couch and watched some TV before she went to bed.

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/N #3: Chapter 5 has just been completed. Again, thanks to all of those who reviewed. Please review this chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames are allowed. But I am not going to bother with all those demoralizing, hardcore flames. They are simply not worth my time. And if you really want to, you can e-mail me at **_the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com_**. I really want to hear from you. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey peoples

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: Sorry for the delay. My brother came back from college, and has been using our computer like there is no tomorrow. I want to thank all of those who reviewed my fic. I am really glad you all like it so much. I just hope this chapter is as good as the others.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hyper Coffeehouse . . .

Syaoran was sitting at a one of tables doing some of his work.

'I hope Tomoyo's idea will work.' Syaoran thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback (yesterday) . . .

Tomoyo just called Syaoran at the Pi Sigma Alpha Frat house. She told him to meet her at the school's quad in 10 minutes. As Tomoyo was heading toward the quad, she found Syaoran sitting on one of the benches.

"Jeez Syaoran. I guess you really want to be with Sakura." Tomoyo replied.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's up? Did you find anything useful I could use?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh huh. Sakura told me that she is going to start her job at Hyper Coffeehouse tomorrow afternoon. Though she didn't tell me from what times she is working." Tomoyo answered.

"That's alright. I'll be sure to go there tomorrow after class." With that, Syaoran thanked Tomoyo and went back to the frat house.

End of Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few feet from Hyper . . .

Sakura was approaching her job, until she felt that familiar aura.

'Oh great. Syaoran is here. Well, maybe he is busy or something.' Sakura thought, as she entered the coffeehouse.

The minute she stepped into the coffeehouse, she spotted Syaoran, reading one of his textbooks, in one of the window tables.

'I hope he doesn't notice me.' 

Unfortunately for Sakura, Syaoran did notice her. He could feel Sakura's aura a mile away. Though, he decided that he would not bother her, since this was her first day on the job.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 hour later . . .

Syaoran felt that now was the perfect time to talk to Sakura. Since half the people that were in the coffeehouse have left. He then packed most of his things in his backpack and walked up to Sakura, who was working in the counter.

"Hey, Sakura. I didn't know that you work here." Syaoran said, trying to make her think that he hadn't notice.

"Well, I just started working here today." Sakura answered.

"That's cool. Um, do you think we could talk about something." Sakura was a little silent before she answered.

"Sure, I guess. It's about break time for me anyway." Sakura replied, removing her small apron. Then both Syaoran and Sakura went outside.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, I want to apologize." Syaoran answered. Syaoran's answer made Sakura a little confused.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For not keeping my promise. Every minute I stayed in Hong Kong, I wanted to call or write to you, but unfortunately, the elders wanted me to go through rigorous training, and they wanted me to concentrate more on my studies. Every time I requested to go visit you, I was denied. I am really sorry for making you wait for so long and making you so sad. You must understand that I will die a thousand deaths for you Sakura, so you wouldn't be able to feel one ounce to sadness. I am telling you this, because I love you. I may have left you once, but I will make sure I won't leave you again."

Sakura was at the point of breaking down and crying. She couldn't believe that he still felt that way about her.

Syaoran was waiting for some sort of reaction from Sakura. When he didn't receive an answer he got up and was about to leave until Sakura stopped him.

"I forgive you. And to tell you the truth, I love you too." With that, Sakura gave Syaoran the most passionate kiss. During that kiss, Syaoran was in a state of euphoria. It felt so relaxing that he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately for Syaoran, Sakura had to break the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" Syaoran questioned, since he was enjoying the kiss.

"Break time is over. I have to go back to work." Sakura answered. "So I will see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be your first customer. I can promise you that."

"You better." Sakura said, in a sarcastic tone. With that, Sakura went back to work and Syaoran went back to the frat house. Both were unaware of the pairs of eyes that were watching them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Behind the campus bushes . . .

'Oh, that was so kawaii. (A/N: I wonder who that could be? Hmmm . . .) I knew Sakura would reveal her true feelings toward Syaoran sooner or later. I am so glad I decided to follow Syaoran today. That shot was too good to be true.' Tomoyo thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Behind one to the campus trees . . .

Xiana was listening and watching the whole conversation between Syaoran and Sakura. She was angry when she heard Syaoran and Sakura confess their love for each other, but she was pissed, and I mean PISSED, when she saw them kissing.

'That little Japanese bitch. How dare she kiss my guy? Well, she is going to pay, severely.' Xiana thought, as she was walking away from the scene.

END OF CHAPTER 6

A/N #3: I am done. Not the whole story, I mean the chapter. I know what you are all thinking. Your are all happy that I put some S+S in this story. Well, if you think that that is nice, wait till you read the ending. I guarantee you'll be crying for joy. Now that school is over I will be trying my best to work on my stories. Plus I am not attending summer school, so I will be able to concentrate more on my much needed sleep, and my stories, which I hope you all like. Well, I do hope you all review this chapter. I know I have said it before, but I will say it again. I accept flames, but will ignore them, unless it includes a bit of constructive criticism. Oh and BlahBlahBlah136, I understand that my chapters are quite short, but that is how I like it. Well, if you want, you guys can e-mail me at **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. Hope to hear form ya.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: Here's the next chapter. I would like to thank all them people who gave out those wonderful reviews. They were so nice, I was about to cry. But oh well, on with the fic.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later . . .

Syaoran and Sakura were becoming closer and closer to each other as the days went by. It's very rare to see one without the other. Another thing that changed was Sakura's attitude. She was becoming more like her old self, the happy, little girl that loved life and everything that had life. Every time they entered a room, they were holding hands, either making their classmates happy or envious of the couple.

Xiana, on the other hand, was neither happy nor envious of the new couple. She was flat-out jealous of them, especially Sakura.

'Why did Syaoran choose that Sakura over me? I am ten times better looking compared to her.' Xiana thought. 'Well, I won't rest until I make Syaoran mine. Even if it's the last thing I do.' With that, Xiana walked away, trying to think of a plan to break up Sakura and Syaoran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hyper Coffeehouse . . .

Sakura was busy cleaning tables, since most of the customers just leave their mess. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, causing her to let out a small gasp. Then, this sly person planted feather light kiss along the back of her neck. She then realized who it was.

"Do you mind? I am working here, Syaoran." Sakura said in a sarcastically annoyed voice.

"Well, excuse me for trying to surprise my girlfriend before we go out to eat." Syaoran said.

"Well, since you were attempting to do something nice, I guess I could let that one slide." Sakura said as she went back to the counter to hang her apron. "So where are we going?"

"How about we go over to Planet Hollywood? It seems like the perfect place to go out." 

(A/N: Is there a Planet Hollywood in Hong Kong? Well, if there isn't, there's one now.)

"But isn't that place expensive?"

"Nothing is too expensive for my cherry blossom."

"How nice of you to say that, but if you don't mind, I am kind of hungry."

"Well, I guess our officially starts right now." Syaoran said, as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and walked out of the coffeehouse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later . . .

Syaoran was driving Sakura home from their date. The drive to Sakura's apartment was very quiet. It wasn't until the reached Sakura's apartment that they started talking again.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Syaoran." Sakura replied.

"Well, I am glad that you enjoyed it. Do you want to do this again some other time? Namely this Saturday." Syaoran said, as he was leaning closer to give Sakura a kiss.

"I would love to." Sakura answered, before her lips met Syaoran's. They were so busy kissing, that they didn't notice that the door was open, and standing right at the door was a certain girl holding her trusty camera.

"KAWAII!"

Immediately, Sakura and Syaoran stopped, only to find Tomoyo, pointing her trusty camera directly at them. This caused Sakura and Syaoran to blush furiously.

"How much of it did you get?" Sakura asked, in an embarrassed sort of way.

"Oh, I caught the whole thing. I am so glad that I brought my camera along with me." Tomoyo replied.

"Damn, I thought you would finally grow out of that filmmaker phase." Sakura replied.

"Hey! I may have gotten tired of my old designing, but I will never get tired of filming, especially when it comes to you two." Tomoyo said, causing Sakura and Syaoran to get that anime sweatdrop.

"Well, I better go. The guys at my fraternity might try to pull another one of their useless pranks on me again." Syaoran said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura said, then she gave Syaoran a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing that Tomoyo was probably still recording. After that, Sakura and Tomoyo went inside their apartment and Syaoran went back to the fraternity house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment . . .

Tomoyo kept on bugging Sakura about what happened on her date. After a few minutes of continuous nagging, Sakura finally gave in to Tomoyo's request.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you what happened. But you have to promise not to get all 'happy, happy, joy, joy' on me, okay." Sakura replied.

"Oh, I give you my word." Tomoyo said, raising her right hand.

"Okay. First, Syaoran took me to that 'Planet Hollywood' restaurant. It was very nice. We had a little conversation about what has happened the last couple of years or so. After dinner, he took me to that nightclub, 'Firestorm.' That place was place was awesome. The music was loud, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Though it did take a while for me to get him to dance, but it was still cool. After that, he drove my back here, and then we started kissing, until 'you' interrupted us."

"That is Kawaii." Tomoyo said.

"To tell you the truth, Tomoyo. I have never felt this way in such a long time. It feels so good to be in his arms." Sakura confessed.

"I knew! I knew you still had feelings for him when we came here."

"Well yeah." Sakura said, as she was heading toward her room. "Oh, just because I know how much you want to know, Syaoran and I are going out again this Saturday." With that, she went inside her room, leaving an ever so excited Tomoyo in the living room.

'Oh, this is going to be great. I better go to the store and buy some more film.' Tomoyo thought. She then gathered all of her things and went inside her bedroom.

END OF CHAPTER 7

A/N: Well, this chapter is done. I hope you all liked it. The good news is that I am not sick anymore. The bad news is, that I am not sure if my brain is still functioning properly to write a decent chapter. Hopefully, this will tell me if my brain is functioning properly or not. Like I said before, Flames are accepted but will be ignored if there is not constructive criticism in it. If you want, you may e-mail me at **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. Hope to hear from ya.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2" I finally finished this chapter! I want to apologize to all of you for making you wait so long. I do appreciate your patience and I will try to get the next chapter in a lot faster. Also, I want to thank all of you who had reviewed. Well, here's chapter 8 of **"Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong" **and I hope it's to your liking.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pi Beta Delta Sorority house, Xiana's office . . .

Xiana was sitting at her desk, angrily thinking about the newest couple on campus.

'That little wench. How could she just take Syaoran right under my nose? Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm just gonna have to find a way to break those two up.' Xiana thought. She then walked up to the window.

She was viewing the campus, until she saw the last thing she wanted to see. On one of the campus benches, Sakura was snuggling right next to Syaoran.

'I swear, one day I will make that little bitch pay for ever laying eyes on him.' Xiana thought, as she stormed back to her desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon . . . 

Sakura went out with Syaoran to get something to eat. They soon found themselves at one of the ice cream shops near the campus.

"You want some ice cream?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, why not." Sakura answered, and they both entered the shop. When they went inside, there was a huge line.

"Sakura, why don't you tell me what you want while you find us a table?" Syaoran suggested.

"Okay. I'll have a scoop of strawberry." With that, she found a nice booth for her and Syaoran to sit. While she was waiting, a guy, with blondish, brown hair and mahogany eyes walked up to Sakura. She didn't feel comfortable with that guy giving looking down at her.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around here before. If I may ask, what's your name?" the guy asked.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura answered, a little unsure if she should have revealed her name.

"Well, my name is Fei Jun-Tien, and I am the leader of the fraternity, Pi Omega Zeta. And I was wondering why a lovely lady, such as yourself, be sitting here all alone?"

"First of all, I'm not alone." Sakura answered, hoping that he would leave, but he didn't.

"You're right. You're not alone, anymore." Jun-Tien said, as he sat right next to Sakura, and place his arm around her. Making Sakura even more uncomfortable that she was before.

"Would you please remove your arm?" Sakura asked.

"I would remove it, but I know you are really enjoying this." Jun-Tien replied. 

"I believe my girlfriend told you to get your arm off of her, Jun-Tien." A voice said. When Jun-Tien looked up, he found out that he was looking right into the fiery amber eyes of the angry Li Syaoran, holding two ice cream cones.

"Syaoran. What a pleasant surprise." Jun-Tien said. "To tell you the truth, I really like it here and there is nothing you could do to make me move."

"Oh? Then how about this?" Syaoran questioned, as he slammed his ice cream cone right into his head and gave Sakura her cone.

That really pissed Jun-Tien off. He was about to lunge at Syaoran, but there were already a ton of people watching, and he didn't want to embarrass himself any further.

"Fine, but you better watch your back from now on Syaoran." Jun-Tien threatened. But before Jun-Tien walked out, Sakura ran up to him and slammed her ice cream into Jun-Tien's face, causing everyone in the store to laugh.

"That's for not removing your arm when I asked you to." Sakura replied, as Jun-Tien left.

"You know, you didn't have to do that, right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, well, he was really starting to get on my nerves." Sakura answered.

"Well, I can't say that we didn't waste it." 

"You're right. So where do want to go now?" Sakura asked.

"How about we go down to the park, the weather seems nice for a nice walk." Syaoran suggested.

"Sounds great." Sakura and Syaoran then left the ice cream shop, unaware of the figure that was hidden in the shadows.

"Enjoy the time you have together with your love, Sakura. Because in the end, you won't be." With that, the figure disappeared into the darkness of the shadows.

END OF CHAPTER 8

A/N #3: I'm sooooo glad that I finally finished this chapter. Having writer's block is not a fun thing. I just hope that this chapter didn't come out all crappy. Well, please review. I need to know if I did a good job or not. Hopefully, I won't have anymore writer's block so I don't have to make you guys wait so long. Well, you can e-mail me. My address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. Again, I am really sorry for making all of you wait, and I hope to hear from ya.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: Well look what I have here. It's chapter 9. I want to thank all of those who reviewed. You guys remind me why I started doing this. I just hope that this chapter is as good as the others. Enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pi Beta Delta Sorority House, Xiana's office . . .

Xiana was looking out her window, thinking of the latest gossip that she heard while shopping at the mall today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FLASHBACK (Hong Kong Plaza) . . .

Xiana was looking at a pair of shoes when she overheard the conversation of two girls that attended the university.

(A/N #3: We'll just call them girl #1 and girl #2, okay.)

"Are you serious? Fei Jun-Tien tried to put the moves on Sakura Kinomoto, right in front of her boyfriend, Li Syaoran?" girl #1 questioned.

"Yeah. I saw the whole thing. Sakura was sitting at the booth while Syaoran went to get their order. That's when Jun-Tien made his move. He put his arm around her and when she asked to remove it, he refused to." Girl #2 said.

"What an ass." Girl #1 replied.

"I know, but there's more to the story." Girl #2 said. "When Syaoran came, he first asked him again to move his arm, but Jun-Tien refused again. So, Syaoran took his ice cream and place it on top of his head. Jun-Tien was so pissed. He was about to leave, but then Sakura came running after him and then shoved her ice cream right into his face. I have to admit, I was laughing really hard at that jerk."

"Who wouldn't laugh at that creep getting a taste of his own medicine. He's the biggest flirt in this school." Girl #1 said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Jun-Tien isn't going to be giving up any time soon. I think he has made Sakura Kinomoto his main target." Girl #2 said, as they left the store. Xiana had a pretty big smirk on her face as they left.

END OF FLASHBACK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Xiana's office . . .

'Hmmm. This gives me a good idea.' Xiana thought, as she walked over to her phone. She dialed the number and after two rings, a voice was heard.

"Pi Omega Zeta Fraternity House, Jun-Tien speaking."

"Ah, just the person I wanted to talk to." Xiana said.

"What do you want Xiana?" Jun-Tien questioned.

"Well I heard about what happened to you yesterday . . ." Xiana was then interrupted by Jun-Tien.

"Look, if you're calling me just to tease me . . ." Jun-Tien was then interrupted by Xiana.

"Whoa there. I'm not calling you just to tease you. I actually have a proposition for you." 

"I'm listening."

(A/N #4: I would tell you the plan, but what fun would that be if you know what's going to happen.)

"Sounds good. When do we start this?" Jun-Tien asked.

"It will start at the Sorority and Fraternity Block Party." Xiana answered.

(A/N #5: Is it just me? or do they throw a lot of parties in this school?)

"Alright. Just make sure you have all the things by then." With that, Jun-Tien hung up the phone.

'Well, how fortunate for me to find someone else who want to break Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran up. I'll get my Sakura, but I have a feeling Xiana won't get her Syaoran though.' Jun-Tien thought, with an evil smirk on his face.

END OF CHAPTER 9

A/N #6: It took me a while but I finally finished this chapter. Now that I finished this, I can now start on the next one. I just hope I don't have any problems along the way. Anyways, it's time for you to review. Please, give me you honest opinion on this chapter. I don't care if you write a nice one or if you flame as long as it is related to the fic. If you want, you can e-mail me at **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I would be more than happy to hear from you or answer any questions you might have on this chapter. But I will not, I repeat, will not answer any questions regarding what will happen in future chapter, and that is final. With that being said, I bid you farewell and I hope to hear from ya.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: I really owe all of you my most sincere apologies. Writing this chapter was a pain in the ass, because I had the most unbearable case of writer's block. I really didn't mean to make you all wait, but if I rushed in writing this, then I know for sure that it would have been an absolute piece of crap. Again, I apologize for the long delay in submitting this fic and I will try my best to put up the next chapter soon. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days before the S. A. F. B. party (Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment 10:30 a.m.) . . .

(A/N #3: S. A. F. B. party = Sorority and Fraternity Block party.)

Sakura was lying peacefully in her bed. Yesterday, she had to work for about 5 hours and she had stayed up most of the night to study for her mid-terms, which were in a few days. Sakura was exhausted from the lack of sleep. She was about to drift off to sleep, when a certain roommate barge into her room.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted, causing Sakura to wake up. "How about we go to the mall? Ling asked us if we wanted to go. Plus, she needs to get a few things for Xiana."

"Not today Tomoyo." Sakura replied, placing the blanket over her head. Tomoyo was a little angered by this and decided to pull her blanket away from her.

"C'mon Sakura. Ever since you and Syaoran started seeing each other, we had any of that girl group bonding." Tomoyo replied. "Besides, we need to get you a new outfit for the block party."

"What's wrong with the clothes that I have right now?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, the ones you have aren't really for parties. They are more suitable for get-togethers." Tomoyo answered. "Besides, don't you want to surprise Syaoran with something he really likes."

Sakura thought about it for a while. She glanced over at Tomoyo and saw the pleading look in her eyes. Sakura finally gave in and gave a small nod of the head.

"Then it's settled. Ling and the others are going to be here in about 30 minutes, okay"

"Okay." Tomoyo then left the room so Sakura could get ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pi Sigma Alpha fraternity house (11:45 a.m.) . . .

Syaoran was once again, doing some work in his office. All of a sudden, Cao and some other frat brothers came into his office.

"Hey Syaoran. We're gonna go to the mall and grab something to eat. Care to join us?" Cao asked.

Syaoran thought about it for a moment. 'I'm not in the mood to do any work right now. I'll just finish this later.'

"Sure." Syaoran answered.

"Great. Let's go before a lot of people show up." Cao replied. With that, Cao, Syaoran and the others went to the mall."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hong Kong Plaza . . .

After about 2 hours of shopping with Ling and her other sorority sisters, Sakura forgot all about how tired she was. Each one of them had at least two bags in each hand. Tomoyo was so happy, she finally found an outfit that would look perfect on Sakura and would make Syaoran just melt. By the time they were done, it was about lunch time. So they all decided to go and eat.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Ling asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you choose is fine with me." Sakura replied. They were just about to decide until they were interrupted by a baritone voice.

"Well what a surprise that I would bump into again Sakura," the voice said. "and you even brought a few of your friends." When Sakura turned around to the owner of the voice, she was disgusted to find Jun-Tien, who was with a couple of his frat brothers.

'Can't say that I'm happy to see you again.' Sakura thought angrily.

END OF CHAPTER 10

A/N #4: Now be honest, was this chapter good or bad? I would really want your opinion on this fic. The writer's block that I had for this chapter was a real thorn on my side. I know I have said this before, but I feel that I need to say it again. I am so, very sorry for the major delay in putting up this chapter. All authors would understand the annoying feeling of writer's block, but I feel very bad for making you wait. I hope you all forgive me. Before I end this, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to e-mail me. My e-mail address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. With that being said, I bid you farewell, for now, and I do hope to hear from ya. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: Here's chapter 11 to "**Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong**". Before you start reading, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I apologize for making you wait so long, but to be honest the delay couldn't have been helped. I can't promise you that I will be making a fast update, but I can promise you that I will continue writing this fic. Now that I have gotten everything out of my chest, I hope you enjoy what I wrote.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

"Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong"

CHAPTER 11

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hong Kong Plaza . . .

"Well what a surprise that I would bump into again Sakura," the voice said. "and you even brought a few of your friends." When Sakura turned around to the owner of the voice, she was disgusted to find Jun-Tien, who was with a couple of his frat brothers.

'Can't say that I'm happy to see you again.' Sakura thought angrily.

"You girls look like you were ready to eat. Why don't you gals come and join us guys." Jun-Tien suggested.

"No thank you. I think I just lost my appetite." Tomoyo replied. 

"Same here." Everyone else said, as they were turning to leave but Jun-Tien and his boys blocked their path.

"Then why don't we accompany you. There are many evil people in establishments that are flooded with unsuspecting people." Jun-Tien said.

"Are you confessing that you are one of those 'evil' people?" a voice questioned. Everyone searched for the owner of the voice and it was none other than the Pi Sigma Alpha leader himself, Syaoran Li.

All of the girls seemed relieved when Syaoran and his frat brothers arrived, but Jun-Tien and his gang was a different story.

"Why is that you have to come in the worst times Syaoran?" Jun-Tien whined.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Syaoran replied, not hiding the disgust in his voice.

"Well, my friends and I were about to accompany these lovely ladies to a wonderful time in the city, until we were rudely interrupted by you and pathetic frat brothers."

"Who are you callin' pathetic? you pompous, thick-headed ass!" Cao retaliated. At this, Jun-Tien was about to burst. He was about to reach into his pocket for something, but then decided it was best not to.

So instead, he tried to punch him, but that was a mistake. As soon as Jun-Tien attempted to punch Cao, he felt a sudden surge of pain in his gut. Jun-Tien dropped to his knees, cringing the pain he was feeling. He looked up and stared into the intense eyes of a furious Syaoran.

"How dare you bother my girlfriend, along with her friends, and attempt to attack my fellow brother?" Syaoran said bitterly. "This is my last warning to you Jun-Tien, don't you dare bother those I care for, or you will pay."

Jun-Tien's expression was hard and cold. When he got up, he bore his mahogany eyes into Syaoran's amber ones. They glared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be forever. As time passed, many shoppers gathered around to see what was all the commotion about. After minutes of silence, Jun-Tien finally broke it.

"This isn't over between us." With that, Jun-Tien and his posse left, causing people to resume whatever they were doing before.

"You better believe it." Syaoran mumbled to himself. Then Sakura, Tomoyo and the rest of them joined Syaoran.

"Man, that was a bad-ass punch." Cao commented. "I didn't even see you lay it one him."

"Yeah," Ling said. "I was starting to get annoyed by him."

Syaoran wasn't really paying any attention to them. He started looked towards Sakura, noticing how quiet she has been since Jun-Tien came.

"So, you okay?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend.

"I've felt better." Sakura replied.

"How about we get something to eat." Syaoran suggested. "I bet you a nice bowl of chow-mein would do the trick."

"I am getting the munchies." Sakura said, then she and Syaoran went to get food, leaving Tomoyo and the rest of them there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A couple of feet away from the food court . . .

"I meant what I said Syaoran, this isn't over. Not by a long shot." Jun-Tien said, taking out a thin-bladed knife, with an inscription on the handle saying 'Fei Clan'.

END OF CHAPTER 11

A/N #3: Look, I'm really sorry about not updating this sooner. This might sound a bit repetitive, but it's the truth; I was just too busy. I do hope you at least like this chapter. I know for sure that this wasn't the best, because I did get a little frustrated writing this. Your reviews are appreciated, but flames are not recommended but welcome. If you have any questions, you may e-mail me. My address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I'll try my best. And if you have MSN Messenger, I am available to chat with. My SN is **"In Too Deep"**. Well, I gotta go. I hope to hear from ya.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: First things first, I must apologize for my actions these past couple of months. I know that I haven't really been updating my fics fast enough, and I have been making you wait for so long. Please forgive me. I do have reasons for not working on this, but they might not really matter, because then they might sound more like excuses more than reasons. But I'm telling you now, that I will never stop working on this fic. It may take some time for me to complete each chapter, but don't you ever think I'm ever gonna quit. That is something that I will never do. Once you start something, you must finish it. And that is what I intend to do. Well, I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed. No matter how long I had to take to write this, you have always given me the satisfaction of satisfying you. That's about all I have to say right now. I hope you at least like it.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

"Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong"

CHAPTER 12

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night of the Sorority and Fraternity Block Party . . .

"Sakura. Are you finished yet? Syaoran is gonna be here any minute now." Tomoyo called outside Sakura's bedroom.

"Y'know, I'm still wondering why you even bought this for me in the first place." Sakura questioned.

"Like I'm gonna let you where your clothes on you and Syaoran's happiest night of your lives. Hell no, I'm not gonna let that happen."

"I'll be done in a few minutes, I just have to fix my hair a bit." Just then, the intercom to their apartment rang.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo said jokingly, knowing who it was.

"It's Syaoran."

"Come on up. Sakura is still getting ready." Minutes after the conversation on the intercom, there was a knocking at the door. Tomoyo answered the door, and their stood Syaoran, in a pair of khaki slacks and a green, knit sweater with the collar of a black-buttoned shirt.

"My, aren't you handsome."

"Whatever. Is Sakura ready yet?"

"Not yet. Just sit on the couch. She should be done in few minutes." Tomoyo gestured.

"Honestly. What is it that makes girls take so long to get ready for parties?"

"Just think of it this way. She's taking so much time trying to look good for you." At that moment the door to Sakura's bedroom opened. Syaoran was in a state of awe when he saw the figure emerge from the room.

Sakura was wearing a pink, thin-spaghetti-strapped tank, a black skirt that was just about mid-thigh, and black, leather boots that were just a little below the knee. Her make-up was very subtle and light, complimenting her eyes nicely, and her hair was shining in the light.

"You . . . You look great." Syaoran commented.

"Thanks, I was starting to feel like I should change when you were silent." Sakura said.

"There's no need to feel that way. I'm always overwhelmed by your beauty whenever I see you." Sakura began to turn a bright pink at what Syaoran said.

"KAWAII!"

Syaoran and Sakura looked to the left of the room and found a very happy Tomoyo, pointing her trusty camera at the lovely couple.

"Uh Tomoyo, you're not gonna bring that to the party, are you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, I'm gonna bring my camera. I wouldn't dream of missing a chance to film you and Syaoran together."

Sakura sighed. "I was afraid you would say that."

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo then left the apartment and went to the party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorority and Fraternity Block Party . . .

The party already started by the time Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo arrived. The music was loud enough for everyone in Hong Kong to hear, people carrying beer or any other beverages available. To summarize it all, just plain old fun.

"I'll see you later, okay Sakura." Tomoyo said. "I gonna stay see what Ling is up to."

"Okay, see ya." Sakura said, as she and Syaoran watched Tomoyo walk towards the sorority house.

"Great, now that Tomoyo is gone, we can finally spend some time together." Syaoran said.

"Hey, that's not nice. You sound like you didn't want her around."

"It's not that, I just want to spend some quality time with you, without a camera recording everything we do."

"You just hope she doesn't hear what you said."

Sakura and Syaoran were mostly talking and watching others at the party. After a while, sitting and watching others became a little boring, and they decided to do a little dancing of their own. After 2 dance numbers, Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. Sakura turned and saw one of her sorority sisters standing in front of her.

"Xiana says that she wants to talk to you."

"Me? Why?" Sakura asked, a little confused.

"She didn't say. She just told me to tell you to meet her at the northern end of the party in 10 minutes. She also said to come alone, it's rather important."

"Alright, thanks for informing me." 

"Do you really need to go Sakura? I don't know why Xiana asked to see you. And why would she ask to meet you while there's a party going? Ever since she has been here, her and parties are like a match made in heaven." Syaoran stated.

"What are you worried about? She just wants to have a little discussion with me. I'm sure it won't even take more than 5 minutes."

"It's just that . . . I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Hey, don't go all serious on me now. We're at a party. This should be a time to kickback and have some fun." Sakura said. "I'm gonna go meet with Xiana. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay."

Sakura then left Syaoran and went over to the place she was supposed to meet Xiana.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An area north of the party . . .

Sakura was surprised that there were hardly any people in the dark area. The only things there were a grove of trees, benches, and some streetlights.

"I'm glad you were able to make it in such short notice." A voice in the shadows said.

A Sakura jumped at the mysterious voice. She couldn't find the owner and was scared stiff. She heard footsteps coming closer, and when the figure stepped into the light, Sakura was relieved that it was Xiana. But then, her relief became fear when she saw who was standing next to Xiana, Jun-Tien.

END OF CHAPTER 12

A/N #3:Well, that about does it for this chapter. I really do hope you at least think it was mediocre. In your reviews, say what you feel. If you liked it, you liked it; if you didn't like it; well, you didn't like it. Oh, and when you review, please be sure it has to do with the corresponding fic. I don't mind flames, but if you just detest the things I write, then you don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you read what I write. I write because I enjoy doing it. And if you have any questions or comments, you can contact me. My e-mail address and my SN for MSN Messenger are posted in my profile page. Well, that about covers this fic. I hope to hear from ya.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: Here it is everybody. I finally finished this chapter. I had to admit it did take me a while to figure it out. I guess it's because I haven't really thought about it for a while. I'm really sorry it took me so long updating. From what I am told, your Jr. year of high school is the most hectic year, and it is true. Right now, I have to prepare for 4 major tests that are coming up and I am really behind on it. So, please forgive me, if I don't update for a really long period of time. Before you start reading, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciate your comments. Now that I have said that, I hope you enjoy the reading.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

"Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong"

CHAPTER 13

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where we last left off . . .

Sakura was scared stiff. She looked at Xiana and Jun-Tien, and saw strange looks on their faces.

"I'm glad you were able to make it in such short notice, Sakura." Xiana said.

"It was no problem, but I thought you were going to speak with me alone." Sakura stated.

"Oh, don't mind Jun-Tien. He told me that he just needed to speak with you as well, so I invited him to come with me." Xiana and Jun-Tien were now slowly walking towards Sakura.

"Okay. Now that I'm here, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, all I have to say to you is farewell."

"What?!"

"You heard her. We're going away, you and I." Jun-Tien said sinisterly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Sakura said, she stepped back as Jun-Tien started coming towards her.

"I am afraid you have no choice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few meters away . . .

Syaoran was walking towards the northern part of the complex. As he was walking he noticed that there were less people socializing the further along he went.

'That's strange. Why would Xiana have a meeting this far away from people? This just isn't right.' Syaoran thought. He then continued on the search for Sakura and Xiana.

As Syaoran was walking, he was starting to get a bad feeling. A feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back to Sakura, Xiana, and Jun-Tien . . .

Sakura was still puzzled about what was just happening. She was summoned by Xiana to discuss something, and now she is trying her best to keep her distance from Jun-Tien.

"Xiana, what is the meaning of this? What are you trying to accomplish?" Sakura asked.

"You don't get it do you? Ever since you have set foot on this school, my chances for Syaoran to be mine are diminishing ever so quickly. If you weren't a part of this sorority, Syaoran and I would've been together. Now, the only way for Syaoran and I to be together is if you were out of the picture. Luckily, I found someone you had a very strong attraction to you, and I figured that he would want in on my little plan. Obviously, Jun-Tien agreed."

"Is that what this is all about? Just because Syaoran and I are dating."

"Just? You are saying it like it's not a big deal. Do you know how long I have been waiting for that day for Syaoran and I to be together? I have been waiting for 4 years. 4 long years. And I am not going to wait any longer."

"Neither am I." Jun-Tien said. This time, he was able to twist Sakura's arms behind her back to prevent her from running away. Even though Sakura was still held on by Jun-Tien, she still tried her best to break free from his hold.

Sakura then felt one of Jun-Tien's arms loosening. She thought that now would be the perfect opportunity to get away, but she was wrong.

Jun-Tien was holding a gleaming knife right in front of Sakura's face. Sakura shivered at the gleaming, silver blade just inches from her face.

"You see this Sakura? This is an antique knife passed down from my family. It has shed the blood of thousands of people in the past. Now, if you comply, I won't have to add your blood on this."

"If you don't let her go that might be your blood on that knife." A voice came from the shadows.

Jun-Tien and Xiana looked for the owner of the voice, but Sakura knew exactly who that was.

END OF CHAPTER 13

A/N #3: I hate to say this, but we are coming to an end to this fic, as you might have guessed. In a way, I'm kinda glad that it's coming to an end because I can then start working on some of the other projects I've been considering. Well, now it's that time for you guys to review. I told you this before, but I might as well say it again. I don't care what you put in your reviews. You can tell me how much you liked it or you can talk shit about it. I, frankly, don't care because you are entitled to say what you want and I can't really do anything about it, so why should I bother. And if you have any questions, private comments, or you just want to chat, you can contact me via e-mail or MSN Messenger. My e-mail address and SN are posted on my Author Profile, so you can just look me up in the Directory. Well, I really don't have anything else to say, so I hope to hear from ya.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter so, here it is. I'm sorry that I couldn't get this to you guys faster, but I the idea I initially had for this chapter conflicted with the other chapters, so I had to find a new approach for this chapter. I hope this idea doesn't have any problems. Again, I apologize to everyone for making you wait so long. I have a pretty good idea on how this is going to end, so I'll try to get it to you sooner. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far. You're constant requests to encourage me to write is what fuels me. Thank you for your support. That's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 14

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where we left off . . .

Jun-Tien and Xiana were frantically searching for the owner of the voice. Jun-Tien held Sakura's arms a bit tighter and called out to the mysterious voice.

"C'mon show yourself, coward." As soon as Jun-Tien said that, footsteps could be heard approaching them. Moments later, the owner of the voice stepped away from the shadows to reveal himself.

"Coward? I am admit that I am many things, but I am certainly not a coward." Syaoran said. "After all, I'm not the one using another person as a shield. So I would say that you would most likely fit into that category."

"I don't need to shield myself from you. If you're challenging me to a fight, then I accept." Jun-Tien said. He then shoved Sakura towards Xiana and got himself into a fighting stance. Xiana was able to grab hold of Sakura in a tight hold to make sure she doesn't get involved in the fight.

Syaoran got into a fighting stance as well. Soon, Syaoran and Jun-Tien circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"What's the matter Syaoran? If you were afraid of getting hurt, you shouldn't have made the challenge." Jun-Tien taunted.

"I wouldn't get too cocky now. You're gonna pay for ever laying your filthy paws on Sakura. I'll make sure of it."

"You may think my paws are filthy, but I'll show just how dangerous these can be." Without a moment to spare, Jun-Tien went on the offensive with a barrage of punches.

Although the delivery of the punches were lightning fast, Syaoran's blocks were done with equal alacrity. Once Jun-Tien noticed that his punches weren't having enough effect, he threw in some kicks into his combos.

This time, Syaoran was able to block Jun-Tien's attacks, but there were some that were able to penetrate through Syaoran's defenses.

Thinking that he had an advantage, Jun-Tien started to increase the force into his attacks. Quickening the pace, he unloaded a series of kicks and punches to Syaoran.

Although Syaoran was still on the defensive, he was waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. Syaoran had to admit, Jun-Tien's attacks were quick, but he knew that Jun-Tien couldn't maintain his attack for a long period of time.

Gradually, Syaoran's strategy was coming into play. Syaoran noticed that Jun-Tien's attacks were beginning to lag. Once Syaoran spotted the opportunity, he unleashed his own offense.

Syaoran let out his own series of punches and kicks, but since Jun-Tien used most of his energy into his offense, most of Syaoran's attacks hit their mark.

Jun-Tien attempted to regain his advantage, but Syaoran's attacks didn't provide the opening needed to make the attack.

Soon, Jun-Tien was showing signs of weariness. Syaoran was about to give Jun-Tien the final blow until a loud scream filled the his ears.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Syaoran looked to the side and saw Xiana holding a knife just below Sakura's throat.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran tried to take a step closer, but that just caused Xiana to hold the blade closer to Sakura's throat.

"Stop where you are Syaoran, or I swear she's gonna have a cut from one ear to the other." Xiana threatened.

"Xiana, just put the blade down. No one needs to get hurt."

"Hurt? Do you know how hurt I was to realize that you were dating? Do you know the pain I felt when I kept seeing you two together? I have shown you that I was willing to offer you my love, but you just threw it out the window like useless trash. We would've been together if it weren't for her."

"No, you're wrong Xiana. Sakura and I would have been together sooner or later." Syaoran stated. "I was planning to leave Hong Kong the moment I graduated. My heart has always belonged to Sakura."

"No, I don't believe you. You could never fall for someone as meddlesome as her."

"Believe it Xiana." Syaoran slowly approached Xiana, as she slightly loosened her hold on Sakura. "Now, if you'll just- ugh!" Syaoran clenched his teeth together in pain as he felt a rush of pain erupt on his side. He looked at where the source of the pain was located and he discovered that his side was cut and blood was trickling down from it.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down Syaoran." Jun-Tien said angrily. "Now you'll have to face my wrath." Jun-Tien then pulled out another one of his knives.

The cut on Syaoran's side was pretty deep, and he was gradually weakening as his blood flowed from it.

"Jun-Tien! What the hell are you doing? We agreed that as long as you had Sakura, then no harm will come to Syaoran."

"Well, here's something you should know." Jun-Tien said. "I lied. I'm sorry Xiana, but Syaoran has caused me too many problems to just let him go without a scratch. He needs to pay for what he has done to me."

Jun-Tien looked at the weakened Syaoran, with a sinister look on his face.

"Farewell Syaoran. I had to admit, you put up a real good fight. But you should know that someone from my clan always gets what they want." Jun-Tien then threw the knife in Syaoran's direction.

Syaoran was trying to gather enough energy to dodge the knife. All of sudden the was shoved aside from the projectile. He fell to the hard concrete with a painful thud. When he looked to see who pushed him out of the way, and was shocked to see Xiana only a few feet away with a knife impaled in her stomach.

"XIANA!" Sakura yelled.

"Hmm, didn't expect that to happen." Jun-Tien said nonchalantly. "Oh well, she was a pest anyway." He looked at both of the figures still on the ground in front of him and gave them one last glance before he turned to Sakura. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

"Get away from me." Sakura tried to at least punch him where it hurts, but he still had enough energy to block it. "How can you just brush Xiana's act like it was nothing?"

"Easy. She was just a pawn. A tool that you use to fix a problem. Now that I already fixed everything that needs to be fixed, she could go back to the toolbox." Jun-Tien stepped closer and closer to Sakura's retreating form.

Sakura tried to get away from Jun-Tien but still stay near Syaoran at the same time. But her plans were cut short when she felt her back press against a tree.

"You got no where else to go Sakura. Now why don't you just be a good girl and . . ." Jun-Tien was suddenly cut short of what he was about to say.

His eyes were wide when he fell to his side. Sakura looked to see what caused him to fall, and she could see one of his knives sticking out of his back. Sakura looked out to see who through the knife. Her eyes widened to see Syaoran down on his knee panting from all of the energy he used to throw the knife. Sakura immediately rushed to Syaoran's side and tried to keep him from losing consciousness.

"Well, that's one way to shut him up." Syaoran tried to laugh, but pain instantly surged through him. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that. You're a mess."

"Nothing I can't handle. Though, maybe you should check on Xiana. She took a hit for me." Syaoran said. The last thing he could hear before slipping into unconsciousness was Sakura's voice, mixed with sirens that were fast approaching.

END OF CHAPTER 14

A/N#3: Can you believe it? There's only one more chapter after this, and then it'll be over. Now don't go thinking that I'm gonna tell you what's gonna happen in the end. You'll just have to wait like everyone else. I am really looking forward to your reviews. Since this story is coming to an end, I want to know what you think of this fic at this point. I would really appreciate your honest opinions on this. That's all I ask of you. If you have any comments, you can reach me via e-mail. And if you ever feel like chatting, you can reach me through either MSN or AOL Messenger. My e-mail address and SN are located in my Author Profile. Well, that's all I have to say for today. Hope to hear from ya.


	15. Chapter 15 Final?

A/N #1: Hey peoples! This is my second fic. I hope you like it. By the way, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are 19, the other students ages are 18-22, and the professors are 30-?.

A/N #2: Well, this is it peoples—the finale. It has been a long couple of months, but it has finally come to the end. I apologize, again, for not updating this sooner, but it couldn't have been helped. I just hope that this chapter does not come to be disappointment. I surely at least wanted this to make up for my lack of promptness to updating this. In addition to this being the final chapter, this will also be the longest, not including all the names I mentioned in the beginning. That's all I have to say for now. I truly hope that you enjoy this last chapter.

****

MY SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS FIC (Anonymous/Signed)

A/N #3: I bolded every other name just in case you want to look for your name. Though I must apologize in advance if I failed to list you in this or I have misspelled your name.

Sakura Li, **Gia**, SAKURAnTOKYO, **obiwankatie**, Syaoran Kinomoto, **Syaoran**, S+S forever, **mei**, nikki, **Saki**, Chrono Cross, **Sakura-luv-Syaoran**, ssfan, **SlickWilly B**, Jamie, **Fire Girl**, ashley-chan, **Cherry~Blossom-chan**, Crystal, **addagirl**, Animegirl18 aka Hoshiko, **Sakura 1985**, Cai, **setsuna**, pat, **Innocent Sake**, silverdeath, **SaraLania**, Randi, **Mariana**, Cherry Blossom, **X-9 Ghost**, Gpilot04, **Fabi-chan**, Cutie Blossom, **Sakura1301**, Ice&Magic, **Michuru**, cardcaptor fan, **Roller Girl**, risque, **Double0evin~***, Cardcaptor Misty, **kazuyo**, Rae, **Time Warp**, angel, **Sweet Sakura**, DixieGoddess, **Moonstar**, Anime, **aznistic**, aznchick, **all for sakura and syaoran**, star gazer, **sakura**, The naughty little wolf, **dreamy blue**, coolgryl, **Jenna**, AnimePrincess, **BlahBlahBlah**, Creatistar, **may**, A Nobody, Shadow, **sakura-sama**, Akane, Lady **Hitomi**, Spiritz, **deb**, magma, **Saki**, magic key, **Cathaeris**, Tweety, **Kitsune No da**, eri-san, **Cherry-san**, LiLxKawaiixAzn, **Starlight Princess**, Leia, **Chibi-Destiny**, sana, **SakuraLi 4ever**, Blah, **jade**, Dreaming, **Sakura Ani**, Rogue Runaway, **FyreScribe**, Horseamew, **Cerulean babe**, Eternal_Phire, **Rhea**, Ms. Raye Sinic, **Lenna and Nelly**, ayaannacss&cc, **Ayana-chan**, Lil' Rinny, **Iden's Garden**, Moon Kittie, **Daisuke**, Hyper_Jynx, **Daine Yuy**, Prophetess of Hearts, **Brandy Trepanowski**, Eternal Haven, **Secret**, Jool, **chibicherry**, UnicornHime, **jetta**, Seliya, **joe**, White Boy, **Midori iro**, New York Hope, **Ara Moon**, Silver Wolf, **Linda N. Nguyen**, Starshower, **Anime Leo**, Seiya, **Otaku Fan**, Waiting, **Mystic Jade**, RelenaHeero 4ever, **Jurei**, lilgirly2001, **sweets n stuff**, Grace, **Jon**, writergirl20050, **prettysailorsoldiers**, CATGIRL, **fireangel**, LiLsTaRoFdEsTiNy, **EuGIeBeAr**, ayaon-san, **Jm**, Miss Night, **Silex**, Sakura Taylor, **Fuyu no Iki**, Ying-Fa, **emerald**, Shirazuki, **Andrea**, LadyBlueBeauty, **werepanther**, Sakurabunnie, **Li Chick**, Sapphire Blue, **LiLDraGoNGuRL28**, garmibear, **chibi me**, tj, **Sapphire-chan**, Sailor Krypton, **samanda**…, Momo, **Pink Sakura**, ann, **Yokoshima-na-Kasumi**, fat lip, **Evil Mistress93**, OMG, **Starlight Fairy**, ML152, **flamer**, CCS crazygirl, **aznchibidragon88**, KayJuli, **butterfly_grl4**, Sixela, **Deviblossomgrl**, Ice-chan, **Little Blossom**, Silber, **Kawaii-Sakura-Chan**, *~StaRRie~*, **Celestial Moonstar**, Sweet-Lioness, **Diane**, Seiki, **witty-san**, Jt, **Rose Potter**, sahmandah, **Tomoyo-chan**, Ice Angel, **Joanni**, cypress, **brittany**, LIL-ANIME, **Heather**, Black Dragon Eyes, **azn_dreamer**, Kat C., **Cherry-chan**, Rindi, **Duo**, Bagel Chick, **yvonne**, Daff Li, **cutie pie 33**, Idiot1988, **Sakura-blossoms16**, Abby, **cutie pie 33**, Chibi-Yukito.

Disclaimer I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own CCS. The reason being that Clamp does.

Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong

CHAPTER 15 (**_FINAL?_**)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hong Kong Memorial Hospital, Room 357 . . .

Darkness. That was all Syaoran could see surrounding him. Loneliness began to emerge from himself.

__

Am I dead? . . . No, can't be. Now is not the time to die. I can't leave all the friends I have made in my life. I can't leave my fraternity brothers, who I have adopted as if they were family. I can't leave my mother, my sisters, Wei, and MeiLin. And I will never leave Sakura. NEVER!!!

Suddenly, a small speck of light emerge from the surrounding darkness. Even though is was small, it shone as bright as a star in a clear night sky.

Without a moment to spare, Syaoran ran with all he could muster towards the light. As Syaoran was approaching closer and closer to the source of the light, he could hear the faint sound of voices in the distance.

__

Would it be any trouble if I stayed in his room?

I don't see any problem with that, Miss Kinomoto. But if you need anything just summon one of the nurses.

Sakura? With her in mind. He pumped his legs harder so he could reach that light and be with the one he loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hong Kong Memorial Hospital, Waiting Room . . .

Sakura was gripping onto the arm of the chair, waiting for either the doctor or the nurse to tell her Syaoran's condition. She couldn't stop the quiet tears of fear she shed the moment he lost consciousness. The paramedics did allow her to come along with them in the ambulance, but she wasn't allowed any further passed the emergency room and was told to wait in the Waiting Room.

Well, she has been there for the last 45 minutes, and she was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

__

What's taking so long? Oh, I hope it's nothing serious. Sakura thought. Just then, a fairly old man in a white lab coat came from the doors and approached Sakura.

"Miss Kinomoto?" the doctor asked, and continued when Sakura gave a nod of acknowledgement. "I am Dr. Tao."

"Is Syaoran alright? He's not dead, is he?" Sakura began throwing barrages of questions, but Dr. Tao just placed a hand on her shoulder, and led her through a corridor to all of the rooms.

"You have nothing to worry about. Mr. Li is fine. He did, however, lose a significant amount of blood and he did require stitches, but it was nothing life threatening and I would recommend that he stay here for a couple of days." Dr. Tao said, stopping in front of the window to Room 357. He motioned Sakura to look through the window where a sleeping Syaoran lay. "He's just tired right now, but he should be up and about by tomorrow morning."

Sakura said nothing. She couldn't while watching Syaoran lying still on the bed.

Looking at his watch, Dr. Tao began to open the door when Sakura spoke.

"Would it be any trouble if I stayed in his room?" At that, Dr. Tao just smiled.

"I don't see any problem with that, Miss Kinomoto. But if you need anything just summon one of the nurses." Dr. Tao said. He then fully opened the door and allowed Sakura to enter the dim room first.

She took a seat by the window so she wouldn't be in the way while Dr. Tao did his check of Syaoran's stats. After 10 minutes of examining. The sound of a pager was coming from his lab coat.

"It looks like I'm the one being summoned." Dr. Tao commented, as he place his pager back into his pocket. He then turned to Sakura. "I'll be back later to check up on him." He then walked out of the room, leaving Sakura with the sleeping Syaoran.

Sakura then took this opportunity to get a closer look of Syaoran. The pallor of his skin was beyond normal. Sakura had to admit that Syaoran did look like he was at peace, but that did not soothe the pain that she still felt.

She took the seat on the chair right next to Syaoran's bed. After waiting a few minutes, Sakura couldn't hold her feelings any longer.

"I don't know if you can hear me Syaoran, but you better not die on me now." Sakura said. "If you leave me now, you're gonna regret it. I'll make sure of it." Sakura then buried her face into her arms and let the tears fall.

Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran's body faintly stirred to the sound of crying and his eyes slowly drifted open. Syaoran blinked away the blurriness he had in his eyes, taking in his new surroundings.

His eyes the fell upon the crying head of auburn resting on his bed. His heart filled knowing that the one he loved was by his side. But it also tore it knowing that he was the reason why his love was in tears.

He tried to muster enough strength to bring his hand and soothe Sakura, but he found that task quite difficult at the moment. Syaoran's movement did make Sakura jump.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled, overwhelmed with both relief and happiness. Regardless of his body's current condition, Sakura was on her feet and wrapped her arms around Syaoran. "I'm so glad that you're awake."

"Umm, Sakura?" Syaoran murmured, "could you kinda loosen up a bit? I do think my body needs the oxygen at the moment."

Realizing what she was doing, Sakura release Syaoran from her bear hug.

"Oops, umm sorry. I guess I got carried away." Sakura replied, frantically wiping away the tears she had been shedding for the past couple of minutes.

Syaoran attempted one more time to lift his arm and was able to wipe the last tear that was on the verge of falling from her angelic face.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Sakura. Please don't cry. As you can see, I'm up and alive. I don't plan on leaving you if I could help it." Syaoran declared.

Touched by his words, Sakura gave Syaoran an affectionate kiss on the lips. Putting down the guardrail on the side of the bed, Sakura laid her body close to Syaoran's. When Syaoran knew that Sakura was securely lying on his bed, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Hmm?" Sakura replied lazily, as if she was about to drift to sleep.

"I'm not sure about this, but did you just threaten to hurt me if I didn't wake up?" Syaoran asked it somewhat teasing manner.

"I did no such thing." Sakura said indignantly, though slightly embarrassed that he was able to hear that brief emotion.

"Okay. Just wondering." With his mind at ease, Syaoran recommended Sakura to sleep, which she willingly obliged.

While Syaoran listened to Sakura's light snores, he could help but shed a few tears of relief. It was unbearable to think that he could have lost Sakura tonight. Now that the threat was gone, he allowed his body to relax and enjoy the comfort of having Sakura by his side. After a few minutes, he followed Sakura and drifted into a sweet slumber.

END OF CHAPTER 15

A/N #4: WAIT!!!! Before you guys start saying this was a crappy ending, I need to ask you something:

**__**

Do you think I should have an epilogue to this story? (YES or NO?)

I was considering adding one, but I wasn't sure if you would want another one. If you do, say **_YES_** or **_NO_** in your review. Once one overwhelms the other, then you will see if there will be an epilogue or not.

A/N #5: Okay, I'm not sure if this will be the last part to this story. But if it is, I would like to thank, once again, everyone who has reviewed this story. It has really meant a lot. I'm not one that really requires reviews, but I would REALLY appreciate it if you would review and answer the question above. I am honestly not sure what to do at this point and ask of your guidance and wisdom to help me make this decision. If you have any questions or comments, you can reach me via e-mail or by MSN or AOL Messenger (I'm usually on MSN). My e-mail address and SNs can be found in my Author Profile. Well, that's all I have to say. I hope to hear from ya.


End file.
